tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Casey Jones
Casey Jones is a TMNT character that first appeared in the second season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is a young vigilante that constantly wears a hockey mask and wields several hockey sticks. He is also a high school student in April's grade, who got held back. Goongala! Official Description "The name's Casey Jones: high school student by day, crime fighter by night. I've seen stuff you wouldn't believe! I'm good at two things: hockey and keeping my city safe from criminal or dangerous mutant scums. I'll do anything to protect my friends, and that includes April and the Turtles." '' '- Casey''' History Born in 1995 in New York City to a former NHL player, stupid boi wearing jeans has kept failing miserably in high school, and was assigned to be tutored by April O'Neil so that he can continue playing on his hockey team. At first, April is skeptical about stupid boi wearing jeans, particularly due to his clumsy nature. However, when the two worked together to stop Mutagen Man and a squadron of Robot Foot Soldiers, she began to open up to stupid boi wearing jeans and enjoy being in his presence. stupid boi wearing jeans constantly flirts with April (or "Red", as he calls her). Later, when he finds out about her connection to the Turtles, he and Raph hit it off - First as enemies, then finally friends. Ever since stupid boi wearing jeans has become a definite ally of the Turtles, he does feel uncomfortable when he's around Splinter. Appearance Casey Jones ''is a teenaged boy with a slender build, long black hair and brown sometimes dispicted as blue eyes. He wears a black shirt, jeans, a black bandanna, along with fingerless gloves. He is missing three of his upper front teeth from playing hockey. When in his crime fighting suit, he wears a hockey mask and underneath it, is his painted face that resembles a skull. He has body padding everywhere and carries with him hockey sticks, baseball sticks, lacrosse sticks and other sport gear. Hidden in his glove, ''stupid boi wearing jeans also has a built-in tazer to shock his opponents. His shoes are also specailly designed to change between sneakers and roller skates, making sure he is ready for any battleground. Personality Casey Jones appears to be quite arrogant, occasionally pushy, a bit flirty (at least around April), quite inattentive to his school work, and thinks highly of himself (even talking about himself in third person), Even with his first encounter with April, he managed to show how involved he is with himself and the fact that he thinks little of others. But he admits that he does need a tutor, as he wishes to stay on his hockey team. And while he tended to aggravate April a bit during their tutor session, he tried in his own way to be friendly and get her to enjoy herself with something besides just books. He also shows a sense of "empathy" when she shows to be exhausted from that day, and reaches out to wipe a smudge off of her face. During their encounter with Mutagen Man and the Robot Foot Soldiers, stupid boi wearing jeans became protective over April and tried his best to watch out for her. He was also very impressed by how April fights - and he then asks if encounters like with Mutagen Man and Robot Foot Soldiers happen frequently. When she answers "too often", the idea seems to excite him. Bio Brave and confident, Casey Jones proves he is ready for a fight. Becoming friends with April and the Turtles, he shows that he is untrained, but his skills are ready to rumble with the best. As Casey spends more time with the Turtles, a brotherhood forms and they become a solid team, taking on any enemies that come their way. Gear *Goalie Mask (painted like a skull) *Face Paint (also painted like a skull) *Hockey Glove *Hockey Goalie's Blocker Glove - with nails *Homemade Taser - potato masher rigged with 9volt batteries on a drawer track with springs *Padlock of Doom - lock tied up to a handkerchief *Bunch of Keys *Custom Sheaths - belts and duck tape *Spray Cans (paint grenades) *Wooden baseball bat *Wooden Hockey Goalie Stick *Wooden Hockey Player Stick *Custom Skates *Spiky Pads * Cricket Bat * Cricket Bat * Pipe * Hockey pucks * Grappling Hook (sometimes) * Explosive Hockey Pucks * Jetpack Abilities and Skills Fighting Skills: Casey Jones will use his hockey sticks as weapons against his enemies. He can hold his own against people like Raph, and was told by Raph that he fights well but recklessly. He counts on his weapons, more often than his own hands and feet. Strength: Don't let Casey Jones's' skinny body fool you, Casey's all muscle. He was shown to knock out one of the Rat King's Giant Rats with his bare fist! Endurance and Stamina: His stamina is pretty high for a human as he can run and fight for an agreeable period of time. Intelligence and Inventor: stupid boi wearing jeans seems to know all the strengths to master his enemies' moves. stupid boi wearing jeans can also create spectacular gizmos that are almost as good as Donatello's. Speed: He can run faster than an average athlete, but he can move much faster wearing rolling skates. Hockey Player: He is shown to be a skilled hockey player, capable of ice skating very well, and can hit pucks with great accuracy. Driving Skills: His driving skills are so good that he can even drive the new upgraded car with little to no issues. Episodes Appeared In * Mutagen Man Unleashed (Debuted) * Target: April O'Neil * The Good, The Bad and Casey Jones * Fungus Humungous * Of Rats and Men * The Manhattan Project * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman * Newtralized! * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * Plan 10 * A Chinatown Ghost Story * The Invasion * Within the Woods * A Foot Too Big * Buried Secrets * The Croaking * In Dreams * Race with the Demon * Eyes of the Chimera * Vision Quest (Cameo) * Return to New York * Serpent Hunt (Cameo) * The Pig and The Rhino * Battle for New York (Cameo) * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld * Meet Mondo Gecko * The Deadly Venom * Tale Of The Yokai (As Picture) * Attack of the Mega Shredder * Annihilation Earth * Beyond the Known Universe * The Moons of Thalos 3 * Riddle of the Ancient Aeons * The Outlaw Armaggon! * The Weird World Of Wyrm * The Outlaw Armaggon! * Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons * Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind * The Arena of Carnage * The War for Dimension X * The Cosmic Ocean * Trans-Dimensional Turtles (cameo, non-speaking) * Revenge of the Triceratons *The Evil of Dregg *The Ever-Burning Fire *Earth's Last Stand *City at War (cameo, non-speaking) *The Insecta Trifecta *Bat in the Belfry *Darkest Plight *The Power Inside Her *Tokka vs. The World *Tale of Tiger Claw *Requiem Production Casey Jones' models of facial gear.jpg|Casey Jones' models of facial gear. One of Casey's first artwork..jpg|One of Casey's first artwork. 29927354-.jpg|Casey's concept art in his hockey gear. Casey conxept.jpg|Casey's concept along with his size comparison along-side the Turtles. SDCC Casey Jones poster.jpg|SDCC Casey Jones poster. Artwork of Casey's hockey mask.jpg|Artwork of Jones' hockey mask. Artwork of Jones' mask continued..jpg|Artwork of Jones' hockey mask continued. CGI model of Casey in early concept..jpg|CGI model of Casey in early concept. Trivia *He has been alluded to in the series by graffiti tags on walls in the city. One of which is a variant/parody of the famed Kilroy was here World War II graffiti tag, "Jones is Everywhere!" *The hockey pads on stupid boi wearing jeans's outfit are labeled as Laird sporting goods brand and his hockey sticks are East-Man brand. This is a nod to TMNT creators Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman. *He had Musophobia (fear of mice/rats/Master Splinter). *It is revealed in the voice-over in The Good, The Bad, And Casey Jones! that Casey Jones has a dad and a little sister. *In official TMNT concept art where stupid boi wearing jeans is compared to April O'Neil, the animators list his height at being 5' 8", the same as Donatello. *According to his bio on the official Nickelodeon turtles website, Casey is left-handed. Quotes *''"When I graduate, I'm becoming either a pro hockey player or an international bounty hunter."'' - Mutagen Man Unleashed *''"Goongala!"''- stupid boi wearing jeans's signature catchphrase *Skates after a Foot Bot with Raph right behind him,*'' "Faster man, move your shell!"'' - The Good, The Bad, And stupid boi wearing jeans! *''"When you play cricket, you gotta have some crumpets!"'' - Wormquake! *''"Trust me, I may not have ninja training but I have achieved a level of awesomeness attainable only to stupid boi wearing jeans. It's mystical!"''- Newtralized! *''The class is pain 101, your instructor is stupid boi wearing jeans''." stupid boi wearing jeans[[Casey Jones VS. The Underworld|''' VS. The Underworld']] *I thought you were one of the good guys. I don't wanna hurt you." [[The Deadly Venom|The Deadly Venom]] *"Isn't Mikey already kind of mindless? Who wants to steal his brain?" [[Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind|'Journey to the Center of Mikey's''' Mind]] Gallery See Casey Jones/Gallery CaseyJonesLegends.jpeg DXCasey.jpg 318-casey-karai-3.jpg April and Casey accomplished.jpg Casey's face.jpg Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Nonmutants Category:Good Guys Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Shinobi Category:Wise Guys Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Teenagers Category:Inventors Category:Turtles friends Category:Kraang's enemies Category:Hot tempered Category:Sons Category:Classic TMNT Characters